


Sweetheart

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take your time, sweetheart," he said softly. Once, Crowley was just a mere Crossroads demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

Title: Sweetheart  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Character: Crowley  
Fandom: Supernatural General  
Word Count: 319  
Rating: T

 

The girl shivered and shook in front of him, and it wasn't because of the cold night air sinking into her unseasonable silk dress.

"Take your time, sweetheart," he said softly.

This was a lie, of course. He just wanted her to get to it already. However, he was a patient businessman. A very patient businessman.

"I have to do this," she whispered. "I have no choice."

He nodded and let her make her brave little speech. There was nothing else to do. Legally, he could not force her. She had to make her own decision.

She raised her chin adamantly. He liked this one already. So much fire and spunk.

"I deserve that promotion more than her, but I know I won't get it. I'm not the one sleeping with the boss, am I?"

That was more information than he needed to know. The girl was a nasty person herself, but of course she was blind to this detail.

"Have we decided yet?"

She hadn't. She was afraid. Afraid of this place, him, and of herself right now. But, of course, what weighed most heavily on her mind was what awaited her at the end of ten years...

"I need it." She sighed. "There's no way around it. I need the money."

He broke into a grin. In the end, greed always won out. However, in reality, living in a slum would be better than where she was heading.

Her coral lips were cool when they touched his; her breath carried the unmistakable taste of sin. Perhaps this arrangement was best. Most likely, she was already headed to the pit.

The deal was done. Another gold star on his record.

It would be sad if he had a heart.


End file.
